Let Me Tell You A Story
by La Petite Fleur
Summary: Dear Diary, It has been a very long time since I wrote to you. Many things have happened in my life, things that still don't show a bright light in my world of darkness. Curious as to where I am? Hmm… I am in my new dorm, my new home… my new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a very long time since I wrote to you. Many things have happened in my life, things that still don't show a bright light in my world of darkness. I feel so empty, yet I have the world nearly at my feet. You might be curious to where I am? Hmm… I am in my new dorm, my new home…… my new beginning._

_It's true!_

_I'm enrolled in a school with humans…no…not humans, never humans. I'm enrolled in a school with creatures just like me. Creatures that are different and creatures that are the same. The most dominant creature of all? That's me._

A faint giggle echoed throughout the air. The young woman continued to write, her ruby lips pulled up in a distant smile.

_I meant 'us'! 'Us' is defiantly more appropriate than me. By us I mean we vampires are in control now, but of course…our control and our race must be kept a secret. Humans that inhabited the school next to us are never allowed to know…._

_My name? Surely you remember! My name is Isabella Marie Swan._

_And I want to tell you my new story!_

_Love, Bella_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahhhh!!"

"Ahhhh! The Night Class students are so…beautiful!"

"I love the dark skinned guys…"

"No way! The males with pale skins are so much hotter. They look so perfect and…" An eruption of giggles exploded from the ground of human girls who stood outside the Night Class dormitories.

"They never get bored of standing out there do they?" Bella asked her voice light and curious.

Isabella was standing in front of the large, open window, her large brown eyes gazing at the flock of girls gossiping in front of the door. '_They look like sheep…' _ Isabella Marie Swan was enrolled in the night class as a vampire. Although she was a vampire, she still possessed her human traits. She was still a petite girl, with long brown curls that tickled her waist with every step she took. Her pale skin made her red lips stand out as well as her eyes, and rosy cheeks. Unfortunately she was still clumsy as hell.

"No. I suppose they find us vampires and the dogs attractive." Cain mused, his mahogany irises glittering with vast amusement. Brushing blond curls away from his face, he frowned slightly. "Are you sure you don't want me to send them away? "

Bella looked towards Cain and giggled before looking at her classroom.

"No it's fine… Besides, it is not everyday humans have vampire classmate as next door neighbours." She stated before glancing outside the window again. "Just as well, it will give us the perfect opportunity to test our thirst."

The Cross Academy was both a highschool and a college. Students from all around the world came to Italy to study at Cross Academy. The Academy was divided into to two classes. The Night Class, which consists of vampires and werewolves, have their classes as soon as the sun goes down. The Day Class, which consists of Humans, have their classes during the day. The principle believes that Vampires, Werewolves and Humans can coexist peacefully.

Bella also agreed with that evaluation. This is why she was here, as well as everyone else.

_I wonder how the principle managed to get the werewolves to stay…_ Bella pondered, a small frown pulling her lips.

Cain smirked softly before reaching over to push a small curl away from her face, immediately removing his hand when he saw her look of surprise. No one is allowed to touch a pureblood so formally. "My apologies… I overstep myself." He mused, sounding oddly amused.

Bella turned to him, a soft smile lighting up her features. " Do not worry, I was simply surprised." She stated before looking back in the classroom. Every vampire was either holding a similar surprised/horrified look or glaring at Cain. Chuckling, she waved her hand, dismissing everyone. "It's about time everyone went to bed." She suggested, giving the sun a meaningful glance. Looking back at Cain, a light blush covered her cheeks. "Accompany me to my dorm?" She asked quietly.

Cain glanced at his mistress with surprise before bowing his head and offering his arm. "Of course…" He whispered, his footsteps and hers barely heard among the other footstep of their classmates.

'_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_Feeling nauseated, I realised I misunderstood. "When you say 'we'--" I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.'_

_I remember that day so very clearly…the day I was ripped into shreds and left alone with so much pain burning in me… I felt so…_

"_My world is not for you" He said, "I don't want you to come with me" He said._

_He left me…_

Bella parted her lids slowly, as if the nightmare had no effect on her. Her body reacted different; her petite frame was trembling, her brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. Biting down on her lower lip, she felt her fangs prick her soft skin before Cain's head appeared into view.

"I felt your distress…" He whispered, gently picking up his mistress and settling her on his lap. He cradled Bella in his arms and rocked her gently as if she were a child. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked quietly.

Bella wrapped her porcelain arms around him and buried her face in his chest before nodding.

_I will never forgive him._

--

The principle sat behind his desk, a happy smile on his face as he whistled a strange tune, looking at the folders that were placed on his desk.

"Hmm? New students?" The older man wrinkled his brows in curiosity before opening the folder to see five pictures of students entering the Night class. "And they have a home nearby. Wonderful!" His cheerful mood vanished when he saw the names of the students. Leaning back on his chair, he thought of Isabella and the secrets she had trusted him to keep. With a sigh, he shook his head and called in his secretary.

"Dorinda, please set up two rooms in the Night Class dormitories. One for three boys and the other for two girls." He ordered before looking down at the folder again.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Cullens."

xxxxxxxxx

A/N: Theres the first 'real' chapter.

Hehehe The things I planned for this story. Send me reviews!! Greatly loved.

Emmett: you said she's clumsy... she didn't fall...

Chu: SHUT-UP!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you for those you gave your reviews

Thank-you for those you gave your reviews. If you have any ideas that you think would make this story more exciting. Please tell me. Some of my story ideas were inspired by the manga Vampire Knight.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward Cullen had plopped gracefully on the sofa between Jasper and Emmett, who was trying to start a war with the other brother. Edward shook his head in amusement when he heard Emmett growl.

_I wasn't going to hurt him, just…get him back for taking my hunt!_

"My! You all look nicer in person! You five look quite intimidating when you aren't smiling in your photos." Interrupted the Principle from his desk, a somewhat delighted smile creeping along his features.

_I wonder if they know she's here…_

With that thought, Edward frowned, his brows pinching together. It seems the principle realized his mistake because he began to get very fidgety and nervous.

"Well I hope you all enjoy your stay here, I believe Dorinda will take you to the Moon dorm and there you be shown around by a fellow Night Class student…yes, well… erm DORINDA! Take these students to their dormitories…"

Edward didn't need to be asked twice, getting up, he glanced at his family members who were carrying the same confused expressions.

_Did he realize that vampires were dangerous or something?_ Thought little Alice, her lips curved down in a small frown as she glanced at Edward. He lifted and dropped his shoulders in a casual shrug before following the little old woman outside.

"You are not allowed to drink human blood nor animal blood. Instead you are to use the blood tablets provided to you." She explained quickly, ignoring them. "Your classes start as soon as the sun goes down and you must be in your dorm before the twilight hours end. Your classmates will explain the rest."

Rosalie crossed her arms over her stomach, tucking them under her breasts as she glanced around.

"Don't you find it kind of strange?"

That definitely caught everyone's attention.

"Find what strange?" Emmett was more than curious.

"All of it." She muttered. "I mean why would he be so eager to get to know us over the phone, yet when we appear in person, he looked like he was going to drop of a heart attack."

Edward rolled his eyes before turned his head slightly to give his sister an arrogant look.

"Does it matter?" He asked harshly before pulling open the door to the dormitories. Frankly, it looked more like an aristocrat mansion then a school building.

_What is his problem? It sure as hell isn't my fault the he left Bella. Not that she nattered anyway._

Edward turned to face Rosalie with a frightening snarl, his lips pulled back to bare his fangs. Shrugging off his brothers' hand, he stalked up to her until her back was flat against the wall, her eyes widened with surprise and fear.

"Don't think of that name again. And DO NOT ever think of her like that again, or you will regret it dearly." He said, his voice deadly and smooth.

_Edward! We are not stupid. We can all see through your pain and anger. Why don't you go back to her? _

Edward let out another snarl towards Alice who simply rolled her eyes and looked ahead and stiffened in shock.

Edward turned to look over his shoulder and noticed a tall, blond man standing on top of the grand staircase, leaning against the railing. What the hell? Edward stiffened as well; something about this man was weird. He had no scent, no aura, no anything. You couldn't sense him.

A loud, deep laugh echoed throughout the empty building, the blond man lifting his gloved hand to cover his lips. "My deepest apologies, I didn't want to interrupt a family feud. " He said smoothly before walking down the steps as if he were human.

"My name is Cain. Cain Blake." Edward watched with narrowed eyes as the vampire bowed low at the waist, his blond curls shadowing his face.

All of a sudden, Edward gasped in pain as a familiar scent left the man's skin. _No…God No._

_It was her. Her scent is on him. It was coming off his skin as if…_

A groan left Edwards lips as his vision began to blur for the first time. No! She's mine! She's...

"EDWARD!" He heard Alice's cry of shock and concern. He had one logical thought before he allowed the darkness to consume him.

_She is mine. She is my Bella._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

YAY! I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry it's short… REVIEW!! GIMMIE FEEDBACK!! GIMMIIIEE!

I really want a cookie..


	4. Authors Note

I am so sorry

I am so sorry!

I have been so busy with reality that I didn't have time to write. DON'T WORRY! The fourth chapter is on its way and it won't be so short. I PROMISE!!

LOVE YOU ALL!

--ChuChu


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, I know you guys want to kill me for not making any new chapters. I have no excuse and therefore take all the blame [Cause, who else is there]. This isn't my best chapter but, I hope you like it!

**Note**: Because this story is using two categories. It is now displayed in the crossover section of

* * *

Isabella sat up, her brown irises glazed over as she stared into the setting sun. A feeling of dread was creeping along her skin, pulling the corner of her lips into a frown. Intending to get out of bed, the young vampire managed to get her tangled around silk sheets and slide of the bed ungracefully with a loud _thump_. Cursing under her breath, she got to her feet and rubbed her rear. Isabella was standing in a white room that was both simple, yet elegant. There was a desk, two night tables, a dresser, a closet and a huge king-sized canopy bed. The curtains that draped over the furniture made her feel like a princess. There were a variety of plants and pictures as well as a huge gothic styled window at the far end of the room.

A faint knock brought Bella out of her observation. She looked down at herself, took note of her white teddy PJs and walked over to the bed to wrap the silk sheet around her body.

"Come in."

She watched as a small, blond hair-green eyed friend walk gracefully into the room. "You're awake!" She stated happily, her voice high and soft like a child's. Without a comment, the woman-child folded her hands behind her back. "Cain sent me to check on you. There have been new arrivals and he wants you fully prepared."

Bella raised a delicate brow and stared at the small vampire. "New arrivals?" She repeated, his pupils narrowing in suspicion. "Eliza… What's going on?" She asked.

Eliza pouted, her shoulders dropping. "Well I don't want to be the one to tell you but… It's the Cullen's..." She began cautiously.

* * *

Edward woke from his daze, his body feeling empty as usual and his throat as dry as sandpaper. His attention was immediately focused on the happy-go-lucky blond haired jackass above him. It took a few minutes to realize that the vampire host was smiling, looking very amused.

"Is something funny?" Edward asked dryly,

Cain shook his head, his blond curls bouncing over his beautifully sculpted face. "Other then the fact you randomly passed out at my presence? No, not really." He answered with a happy grin. "Let me call your siblings in, they're worried about you." As Cain stood up to go towards the door, Edward shot his hand out and grabbed onto the other man's wrists tightly. "Is she here? What did you do to her?" He demanded, his golden irises flaring.

Cain looked over his shoulder with a wicked smile. "I have no idea as to what you are talking about. Maybe you are ill?" He suggested in a mocking tone, shrugging out of the iron grip and reaching for the door. Little Alice obviously beat him to it as the door flew open, slamming against the wall twice before settling.

"Edward! Are you alright? What happened?! I didn't even see that coming and Em--" Emmett placed a giant hand over his sisters lips and stared down at his brother. "Finally up?"

Edward nodded and pushed himself up, looking around. Apparently, he was placed in his new room. The place was huge, but then again it had to accommodate three vampires, one of them who could count for two people. He turned to shoot Cain an evil look and demand answers when he realized the man was no longer there. "Where did he go?" He muttered under his breath.

Emmett and Alice shot each other knowing looks before Alice smiled at him. "Probably went to class. It starts in a few minutes. Rose and Jasper are already there." She explained. Edward was immediately suspicious and reached for their minds and heard nothing but a buzzing sound. Emmett caught the surprised look on Edwards face and winced. "Your mind reading thing is dried up for a few hours. Cain said it was because of the medicine he used to get you to wake up. As you know, vampires don't become unconscious." He said carefully, concern etching across his handsome features.

Edward got off the bed and stretched before shaking his head, his bronze strands flying over his face. "I see." He responded in a casual tone. "Let us go to class then, shall we?"

* * *

Bella was staring at her friend and lover with a dozen emotions flickering in her brown eyes. "Why didn't you immediately tell me?!" She demanded in a strangled voice.

Cain closed his eyes before gazing at her with a desperate look. "I was going to! But I was to show them to their rooms and give out those maps and all that stuff I do when we have new students."

Isabella let him pull her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest – seeing as her forehead reached his neck. "I want to kill him…"She muttered into the soft turtleneck. Although, in the back of her mind, she knew that wasn't true. She wanted to hug him again and hear him say he loved her and all that nonsense. "Forget about it…Class starts in a few minutes..." She began, looking up at the blonde vampire. "I don't think I'll mind being late." She whispered, feeling triumph as Cain lowered his mouth to hers. Her mind went kind of fuzzy after that. All she can remember was falling against the cool sheets and surrendering to the touch of her lover while her mind formed the image of someone else.

* * *

Okay! There is my latest chapter. I hope you guys forgive me and I will try to update every week or so! If you have any comments or suggestions or what not – feel free to tell me. Try to be nice.

As you know, the whole school idea is credited to Vampire Knight – a really well done manga. The Cullens and Bella are obviously from Twilight. Also, question! What do you guys think of bringing in Vampire knight characters? Like Kaname, Yuki, Zero and such? Let me know!! 33


End file.
